1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a thermoplastic or a polycarbonate shutter having horizontal sections, which shutter is used for a gate or door to close any opening. The shutter has continuous hinges and has rollers moving in a track fixed on a sconcheon or framework of the opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, there exist doors or shutters made up of horizontal panels articulated at the sides. These shutters are made of galvanized steel plate or other metal, and the sides are reinforced by end pieces and cross pieces of steel plate which are fixed by means of rivets or any similar means. One drawback of this design lies in the fact that the assembly of the cross pieces and other steel elements on the shutter by means of rivets or other means results in their eventually loosening and causing a certain amount of play. This brings about variations which, among other things, increase the noise when the shutter is being operated. Moreover, the time necessary to install these elements is a penalizing factor in the cost of manufacture. In addition, in use these sectional shutters rise vertically then turn onto a horizontal plane by means of side tracks in which the rollers can move. To facilitate the operation of the shutters, they are provided with compensation springs connected between the frame and the shutter.
Another drawback lies in the hinges of these known shutters being positioned at both ends of the sections, thus making the non-hinged central horizontal sections weaker. The hinges are fixed by means of rivets or other means which magnify the loosening drawback described above. The known shutters are also fitted with intermediate hinges, which results in too much time being spent in assembly during manufacturing and affords no protection against the sections coming apart after assembly, which remains possible.